


Birthday Kiss

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione travels with Ginny to Romania to celebrate her birthday. Can Charlie find the perfect gift to give her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Off the Pages [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hermione's Birthday Soirée 2020





	Birthday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Birthday Soirée 2020 in Hermione's Haven
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50357198193/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Charlie looked down at the parchment he had just folded. “Are you sure this will work?”

“How do you think I go Harry to the surprise party we threw last year?’ Ginny grinned as she watched Charlie nervously rub the edges of the parchment. “Just get the owl to deliver it to her an hour before you have the portkey charm set to work. You know she always sticks notes from you in her pocket after she reads them.”

“This had better work.” Charlie sighed and summoned the Dragon Reserve’s snowy owl. “Are you sure she has checked into the Knight’s Rest? It doesn’t do me any good if she is in London when I send this owl.”

“Relax, big brother,” Ginny grinned as she took the note from Charlie. “Who do you think she came to Romania with?”

* * *

“Where have you been?” Hermione practically pounced on Ginny as she entered their hotel room. “I laid down to rest and you disappeared. I almost sent out a search owl for you.”

Ginny held up a white paper bag and drink carrier with two white cups. “Sweets and caffeine. There is a little bakery around the corner and Charlie says they have the best scones in Romania.”

“Speaking of Charlie, where is he?” Hermione asked as she took a cup from the drink carrier. “I thought he was supposed to meet us when we first got here.”

“Dragon issue.” Ginny shrugged. “He sent and owl before I went out saying he would try to join us for dinner, but he couldn’t promise anything.”

“I thought the point of this trip was for me to get to spend time with your brother for my birthday.” Hermione grumbled. “Once again, the dragons are hijacking all my plans.”

“Don’t give up on him yet.” Ginny took a sip from her own cup. “He said it was only a small emergency and he would be here before you could shake a dragons tail.”

* * *

A scratching sound at the window pulled Hermione away from the book she had been reading. “What is an owl doing here?” She looked across the sitting room to where Ginny was sitting. “Who j=knows we are here? I thought we were meeting Charlie in the lobby soon?”

“Let the owl in and see.” Ginny grinned and went back to reading Quidditch Weekly. “Harry has a white owl and Charlie usually uses a snowy owl when he sends messages from the reserve.”

Hermione opened the window and took the note from the owl. “He better not be canceling. What could Charlie Weasley be thinking?”

Ginny set her copy of Quidditch Weekly on the table beside the sofa and grabbed an owl treat. “You are never going to know if you just stand there. Read it.”

“Someone is curious.” Hermione broke the seal on the back of the message. “You know what they say curiosity did to the kneazle …”

“She got a portkey to a special treat at a dragon reserve.” Ginny answered the blank space where Hermione had just been standing. “Told him that trick would work.” 

* * *

  
Hermione tried to catch her breath as her feet settled onto the rocky ground. “What in the name of Merlin’s beard?”

“Happy birthday, love.” Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist from behind her. “I have something special planned and did not want my little sister tagging along.”

“Charlie Weasley, what were you thinking? I could have landed in a rock not on them.” Hermione turned in his arms to fuss at Charlie. “It is not safe to apparate someone without their knowledge …”

Charlie kissed her to stop her rant and grinned when she nipped his bottom lip. “I am a competent wizard, love. I do know how to cast a safe transport spell. Besides, Ginny had tried it out before and said it worked just fine for her.”

“That little red headed, scheming witch,” Hermione huffed as she tried to escape Charlie’s arms so she could pace. “She acted like she knew nothing about what was going on and just sat there smiling… hmmm”

Charlie nipped her bottom lip to stop her rant. “If you are quite finished casting stones and spells at my little sisters reputation, I have a surprise for you.”

“Does it involve apparating?” Hermione rested her forehead on Charlie’s chest. “I don’t think I can do that again in the next few minutes.”

“No, but do you trust me?” Charlie leaned away from her and put his finger under her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

“Maybe.” Hermione watched amusement spark in Charlie’s eyes. “What have you done, Charlie?”

“Close your eyes and hold your hand out in front of you.” Charlie turned Hermione in his arms so her back was resting against his chest. “Palm up like you are trying to stop a stampede of meddling gingers.”

“No one can stop a herd of meddling gingers. “ Hermione grumbled as she followed Charlie’s instructions. “Why are you whispering?”

“Just wait.” Charlie motioned to the dragonling waiting in the shadows. “The best things come to the witches who wait for them.”

Charlie watched the Antipodean Opaleye dragonling walk up to Hermione and press it’s forehead into Hermione’s outward facing palm. “A kiss from a luck dragon for my favorite witch. Happy birthday, Mione.”


End file.
